


Sunday Morning

by winemumignis (thegoddamnqueen)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FLUFF FOR EVER AND EVER, Fluff, Future AU, Gen, Gladio - Freeform, Gladnis, Ignis - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddamnqueen/pseuds/winemumignis
Summary: Some self indulgent, gratuitous older!Gladnis fluff in a future au where my precious boys survive





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> It was all because of a tumblr post saying 'imagine Gladio in sweats and reading glasses reading a paper' and i just spiralled and it was beautiful. All based on headcanons of a future where the three musketeers survive.

Sunday morning was Gladio’s turn to make breakfast.  It was the same every week and he normally ended up doing the same thing; not actually making it and instead picking something up.  He had tried making things in the past but he was hardly as skilled as his partner was in the kitchen and it didn’t always go exactly as planned so he couldn’t be blamed for wanting to play it safe sometimes. Besides, it also gave him the chance to pick the paper up en route which was currently tucked underneath his arm as he juggled the items in his hands.  He finally gave up, putting the cardboard cut-out that held the takeaway coffee cups down on the floor allowing a now free hand to reach into the pocket of his light grey sweats while the other held the bag that contained breakfast.

 

Propping the apartment door open with a foot as he reacquired the caffeine, there was a lot of shimmying as he tried to get himself in the door without dropping or spilling anything, but needless to say he succeeded.  Stepping out of his shoes and wandering down the corridor towards the kitchen he was greeted by the white cat that rubbed up against a leg with a soft purr, clearly eager to see if her owner had returned with anything worth her while.  He hadn’t, not specifically at least but Gladio did have a habit of giving her some of what they had.  All she had to do was look at him with those big green eyes and he was lost.  Not dissimilar to the other person who lived in the apartment.

 

“There’s nothing for cats.”  Removing the coffee cups from their carrier, Gladiolus couldn’t resist booping the little pink nose of his audience that was watching him like a hawk before opening up the bag, the sweet smell hitting him like a brick as he proceeded to empty out the pastries onto a plate.  He could at least make it look like he had made the effort although it wouldn’t take a detective to work out that he didn’t make them himself.  He tested one of them, taking a large bite which drew a grunt of approval at the apple turnover as he settled himself at one of the stools at the kitchen island.  “And I doubt there will be any leftovers, these are too good.”  Ears twitched as she was addressed, the cat tilting her head to the side as if confused by Gladio’s statement, as if she understood what he was saying and was mortally offended at the prospect of not getting leftovers.

 

“That is of course if he ever gets up to eat them.”  She didn’t understand the smirk to denote his joking around, she was a cat, but it didn’t stop him doing it none the less as he raked fingers through his hair before taking a band from the pocket of his sweats, tying the long dark strands back so they couldn’t get in his face.  It was the only day of the week his partner was able to sleep in and even then, sometimes that luxury wasn’t even afforded so Gladio was more than happy to let Ignis lie in when given the opportunity. It wasn’t like he didn’t have anything to entertain himself after all as he picked up the newspaper, having to stand up from his seat to get a pen when he couldn’t find one within reaching distance.

 

With a relaxed expression adorning his features  the tall man sat down in the stool, noting what sounded like movement coming from the master bedroom as he started to thumb through the newspaper.  Amber eyes skimmed over the print to see if there were any stories of interest before he finally arrived at his actual destination.  Sucking the end of the pen out of concentration as he read through the clues for the crossword puzzle, hand reached out to grab the chai latte he had brought for himself when his gaze was caught by something else entirely. He hesitated; while he knew he could do this without them he couldn’t deny that they did help.  He was just very unsure about them at the moment. That was when the tall man resigned himself, picking up the reading glasses and placing them on the bridge of his nose.  He’d only had them a few days and had worn them all of two times to see how they were. Maybe they would grow on him; only time would tell.  

 

With the faint sound of the shower starting to run in the background Gladio didn’t even notice as he began to fill out the puzzle, occasionally stopping to think things over.  A tuck of a stray strand of hair here, a scratch at his temple with the end of his pen there, a sip of the coffee and an eyeing up of the pastry’s and the white cat that was slowly edging closer to them possibly in the hopes that the black-haired gentleman wouldn’t notice.  It took all his self-control but he would wait until Ignis was up to have another one which, judging by the fact that the shower had now gone silent and he could hear a faint mumbling coming from the master bedroom, wouldn’t be long.

 

Readjusting his glasses on his nose, brow furrowed as he began a staring competition with a particularly elusive clue.  Scratching behind soft white ears which drew a content purr of the feline, it was when she rose and jumped from the edge of the Island that Gladio was pulled back into the real world.  Considering there was food out only one thing would be able to distract her and he knew exactly what sight would behold him as gaze followed the quick white ball of fluff.  He knew what it was, but it didn’t make him any more ready for Ignis as he walked out of the bedroom who paused so as not to stand on the cat who had to do her gratuitous greeting of wrapping herself around his legs until he scooped her up.

 

Gladio was staring and quite frankly, he didn’t give a damn.  It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence and he was going to take the time to appreciate the man before him.  Even after all these years just the sight of him could make his heart flutter even adorned in such casual clothes.  Then again this was the man who could probably make a potato sack look good so it was no surprise he managed to make the lounge pants and v-neck work and so effortlessly at that.  

 

Finally, Gladiolus stopped his mesmerised staring at the brunette to actually greet him. “Good morning.”    As soon as he spoke, Ignis started walking over, content little smile now directed to his partner instead of the feline that was balanced in the crook of one arm as long fingers pushed still damp brown hair back from his face before they reached out to where, according to what spacial awareness he had, should have been the counter.  He was correct in his estimations and fingers felt the cold surface which the nimble cat now jumped back on to.  As soon as he was within arm’s reach of his partner he was gently tugged towards him by a hand reaching out to take his own, fingers loosely lacing together as Ignis stood between muscular thighs.

 

“Morning.”  Leaning down, taking full advantage of the fact that while the other man was seated he was taller than Gladio a soft kiss was placed against the corner of lips. Not bad for guess work.  It was the little morning challenge he had set up for himself; no hands to guide him he just had to go in for the kill and see how close to lips he could get the kiss.  On multiple occasions, he had managed to get a bullseye, but on just as many occasions had missed spectacularly.  Nothing said romance like greeting your lover in the morning with a kiss to the eye.  “Close.” Now he could use hands, and he didn’t hesitate to reach up and stroke fingers over Gladio’s bearded jawline slowly.

 

“Nine out of ten for that one, so close but not quite close enough.”  While he knew that Ignis couldn’t see the grin that adorned his features, he knew the younger man could feel it as digits glided over his skin and that was all that mattered.  “And as for your prize for breaking this week’s high score…” Pushing the newspaper and pen away from the edge of the island counter, Gladio reached for the untouched coffee that he had brought home with him on top of his own one, placing it in Ignis’ hand instead of where his fingers had previously been.  “One hazelnut latte complete with extra double espresso shot.”

 

Taking a long sip was like heaven as Ignis ran tongue over his lips enjoying the lingering taste of the coffee.  “I knew there was a reason I kept you around.”  The coy smirk didn’t go unnoticed, drawing a soft laugh from Gladio who draped his arms low around Ignis’ waist leaving him unable to escape his grasp even if he wanted to.  

 

“Don’t forget my amazing ab’s.”  The words were slightly muffled as he rested head into the crook of Ignis’ neck that was so beautiful exposed from the loose fit top.  It wasn’t as comfortable as normal though and it took a few moments for him to work out why as the brunette simply stood with the seated older man partially wrapped around him like a boa constrictor as if it was a normal occurrence.  The truth is that it was.  What wasn’t normal were the glasses that Gladio was wearing which was the course of his discomfort, leading him to reluctantly pull back from burying his face and enjoying the smell of the freshly showered man before him.  

 

Taking another long sip of the coffee, free hand stroked over Gladio’s hair as he leant back from his neck.  “They are quite exquisite, I will give you that.”  Reaching to the back of his head, it didn’t take long for Ignis to locate the band that loosely held back his lover’s black hair, pulling it just enough to release the mane so he could slowly run fingers through it properly. While he curled a few strands around his index finger idly, he coasted over the arm of the reading glasses causing an eyebrow to raise.  “So you’re finally wearing them.”  Receiving a somewhat disgruntled sigh in response, Ignis placed the coffee on to the table so both hands could cradle Gladio’s face, fingers adjusting the glasses that were perched on his nose with a practised ease, a slightly concerned tone to his voice.  “What’s the matter with them? Are they not fitted properly?”

 

Gladiolus was reluctant to voice his complaints; it suddenly seemed irrelevant to be complaining about his requiring of reading glasses as he looked up at the man before him, the man who had given his vision for the cause that they both had fought for.  He knew deep down that Ignis didn’t care about such things; he had accepted what had happened and learnt to carry on with his life but it didn’t stop Gladio thinking about it in such a way.  “There’s nothing wrong with them, I’m just being silly.”

 

He was hesitant to, but he accepted the older man’s words.  “Either way, I am sure you look very handsome.” It may have been well over a decade since he was last able to set eyes on that face, but it would be one that Ignis never forgot.  He left the glasses as they were, reassured by Gladio’s words, finger tips trailing down so hands could rest at the base of his neck, leaning in once more and this time managing to hit his mark properly with a tender kiss to the other man’s lips. Somebody in the kitchen however wasn’t keen on the situation as a loud meow ensured the gaze of the two men was back on the cat, lips parting ways.  She was clearly not pleased at two things; the fact that the pastries were still there and hadn’t been given to her, and that all their attention was on each other as opposed to hers truly.  

 

It had worked, as Gladiolus pulled the shorter male into his lap properly so he was a combination of leaning and sitting on a sturdy thigh, they delved into breakfast with occasional scratches and strokes for the feline who was making it her business to intercept hands as they reached for the plate.  All the right noises were made, the discussion as to their opinions on the food from the new bakery and whether they would be going again, the standard practise of Ignis helping solve the remaining crossword clues, and it wasn’t long until Gladio was brushing the last stray flake of puff pastry from Ignis’ chin before placing a soft kiss to lips with a smile.  Realising that all the food had gone and there was nothing left for her, small white ball of fluff finally resigned herself to her actual breakfast, jumping from the counter leaving the two men to their own devices now they had so rudely eaten all of their food.  It was almost as if Gladio had gone and bought it with the intention to eat it; the audacity.  

 

“So, who were you talking to earlier?”  Remembering that he had heard Ignis’ voice long before he had seen him, the older man finally removed the reading glasses now that the morning crossword was done and dusted, feeling considerably less ‘old’ now that they were removed.

 

Before he had even said the word, Ignis knew the reaction that he would get. “Iris.”  Exactly as expected a frowny pout formed on the other man’s face but he was already speaking before he could even think of uttering his usual ‘never has time to call her actual brother’.  “She thought you may have been asleep and didn’t want to wake you.”  The pout lingered, but since it was quite a valid reason Gladio chose not to interject, at least not yet.  “They’re going to be back in Insomnia tonight as opposed to tomorrow and asked if we wanted to go for dinner, I suggested going to the Regalia.”

 

“They?”  There it was, the frowny pout as prominent as ever again and Ignis didn’t even have to be able to see him to know it was there, it was clear by Gladio’s voice and as a hand rose and cupped Gladio’s cheek, stroking fingers felt the expression clear as day.  

 

“Yes, they.  The two of them.  Don’t be a stubborn older brother about this, not again.”

 

“I’m not being a stubborn older brother, I just don’t think that he is—“

 

“Don’t be preposterous you know he is perfect for Iris, he is a fantastic person, and above all she isn’t a child any more, Gladio.  She is a grown woman who can make her own, sound decisions. You are just being over-protective.”

 

There was a moments silence as Gladio realised he didn’t really have a counter argument.  Gods, why was Ignis always right?  Still, despite how correct the brunette may have been it didn’t stop him from wanting to have the last word.  “I just don’t want her to settle for the first guy that comes along.”

 

“Oh sweetness, light of my life, it’s a good job you’re pretty.”  Long fingers returned to stroking softly through the long strands of dark hair.  “You don’t genuinely believe this is the first guy that’s come along, do you?” The silence that came from the black-haired male said it all as it drew a soft little smile on Ignis’ face as he could practically hear the penny drop.  “Don’t you think it says a lot that this is the first one you’ve been introduced too seriously?”  And there he was again, being right.  The quiet lasted several seconds as Ignis gave him the chance to realise the truth of his words, taking the opportunity to stand up from his thigh perch.  Doing so allowed him to rest hands on Gladio’s waist, palms slowly stroking over the vest that concealed away the so delightfully statuesque abdomen.  “Try not to think about that at dinner though, you don’t want to go ruining it for yourself.”

 

The next subject matter to come up was that of what they would actually spend the day doing between now and going out for dinner that evening.  There were a lot of hours to fill and when you spent most the time in the week working, actually having free reign of how to unwind could be quite intimidating.  Sadly, this week was not one of those weeks; it wasn’t a matter of working out how to best use their time for ideal relaxation.   The next few hours at least for them were going to be set out for them but rather they got it out of the way now and had their evening to enjoy with no stress.  They’d had the lazy morning and now it was time for Gladio to stand from his chair. “They should be in the hall.” Ignis spoke softly as hands were left Gladiolus-less as the 6’6 man walked past him.  

 

While the taller of the two went through to the hall to retrieve the paperwork that Ignis needed a hand going over, the other retired to the lounge not without grabbing an item of definite necessity from the counter.  Well, it wasn’t so much a hand he required with the documents, more so a pair of eyes; it just went much quicker with the assistance of somebody else.  With one leg up, one leg down as he semi-laid propped up on the arm of the sofa, Ignis wasn’t sat long until Gladio appeared, several document wallets in his hand before he settled himself on the sofa as well.  Taking up the same semi-reclined position he however was propped up against his partner as he lounged between his thighs.  

 

It didn’t take much wiggling to get comfortable and Gladio was soon cracking open the first folder of work.  He was never one for this side of things but it was a necessary evil and if it made it easier for Ignis, well then, he would take one for the team. Pulling out the paperwork they had at least already been split.  The first copy he kept to himself, the second was handed back to the brunette, the pages that to the untrained eye (or finger so to speak) would just look like a page of random dots.

 

“Don’t forget these, handsome.”  There was a light tapping of something on his shoulder and as Gladio turned his head he caught a glimpse of the reading glasses that Ignis had brought with him from the kitchen.  Trying to contain a simultaneous soft chuckle and an exasperated sigh they were soon placed back on the bridge of his noise, ready to be fidgeted with every 30 seconds.

 

“You sure are putting a lot of faith in me looking good in these.”  The soft chuckle that came from Ignis was slightly bittersweet because while he covered it so well, to be able to see that face again was something he longed for every day.  It was also nothing in comparison to the laugh that fell from Gladio at Ignis’ next words.  

 

“More faith in in trusting you to tell me if you ever looked like a Jabberwock’s ass.”


End file.
